


A Vile Negotiation

by LilosBox



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Leather Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Shameless, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilosBox/pseuds/LilosBox
Summary: The First Order has made you and your people a special offer. While your father, the leader of your tribe, discusses the terms of agreement with General Hux, you make your own negotiation with Commander Ren.





	A Vile Negotiation

“I won’t settle for the boundaries you propose,” you said to Commander Ren as you stood from your chair. “My people should not have to fear you out of such proximity.”

He fell silent. Ever since the fall of the Empire, your planet, Mandalore, has become a lawless and politically neutral nation. General Hux, as of a year ago, had expressed interest in setting up a base in the abandoned mines near the Nadali—your tribe. Instead of taking it by force, the First Order had, to your people’s relief, seen more value in sparing your lives than ending them. That meant that a negotiation between the general and your father, leader of the Nadali, was in order. And since you were next in line for the throne, so to speak, your presence was also required. You had expected to endure hours upon hours of meetings, and while this had been the case in the first week aboard the Enterprise, you had spent a lot of time with Ren in the last two.

Your encounters with him were never friendly, considering they were almost always based on the terms of agreement. You both had completely different views in comparison to your superiors, and even more so when it came to each other’s. Sometimes your arguments barely passed as civil. It was a miracle he hadn’t already lost his temper on you.

“You expect me to gather and waste resources all for the sake of your people’s peace of mind?”

“Well, yes,” you answered matter-of-factly.

“What a foolish leader you will become.”

“Better than a sad tyrant whose choobies must be compensated by a nasty ego.”

He slammed his fist against the table as he rose from his seat. His rage was infamous, even in your small corner of the galaxy. You had heard of entire villages being demolished by his squadron—his own officers meeting their fate by his hand when something didn’t go his way. If you hadn’t been so vital to this political alliance, you would have feared for your life, taken back everything you said, and surrendered yourself to serve in any way possible.

“You test my patience. You had better hope the Force is on your side when I fail.”

“ _When_ you fail? Hm. You don’t seem to have much confidence in your strength.”

He paused. “Perhaps. But I am confident that when I do fail, you will wish I had succeeded.”

Your jaw tightened. The air around you vibrated with an energy you had never felt before, but you refused to let it frighten you. You were far from proving your point, and you intended to show him you would not relent so easily.

“You are nothing but Bantha fodder beneath my feet.”

Fear pitted itself in the trench of your stomach as he stormed across the room, his footsteps falling heavy against the floor. He grabbed you by the throat and you tried to cover up your dread with a laugh, but your airways permitted nothing more than a worthless grunt. Within seconds, your vision started to spot, and you could feel death fast approaching before he gave way. His fingers still caged your neck, but they were not so menacing as they were before. Still, you glared at his hand when you came to your senses, and looked up at him.

With an amused huff, he released you. “Take off your clothes.”

You stared at him in disbelief. “ _What_?”

“ _I_ _said_ , take off your clothes.”

You clenched involuntarily, and your teeth gnashed together as you struggled to keep yourself composed. He was an entire foot taller than you, and most likely a million times stronger. If you had any hope of overpowering him, it would have to be by some miracle. Still, you held your ground.

“How dare you,” you said to him, your voice barely above a whisper.

“Do as I say.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll rip them off myself.”

“Touch me and I swear you’ll wish you never had.”

“I don’t have to.”

Suddenly you went sailing back towards the wall. The impact knocked the breath from your lungs and your vision flickered out momentarily.

“Fie, you flaming glick!”

You fell to a heap on the floor, but before you could stand back up, he reached down and grabbed you by the arm. His fingers were tight around your wrist, bruises blooming over your skin almost instantly as you dangled from his grasp. It excited you, to have him handle you as if you weighed nothing. As much as Kylo Ren infuriated you, he was, by all means, the most stimulating person you had ever met, both physically and intellectually. In some way, you had developed a fondness of him that you could not describe. Still, his actions were uncalled for and highly inappropriate, especially for someone who held an obligation to the alliance at hand.

“You enjoy this,” he said, his vocoder practically buzzing from the sheer depth of his voice.

“Ha! As if I could ever stand to be near you.”

He yanked you to your feet and backhanded you. The blow left you on the floor once more, but instead of picking you back up, he loomed over you, daring you to stand on your own.

“Take off your clothes,” he repeated much quieter this time.

“No,” you growled through blood-stained lips.

“Then you give me no choice.”

You watched in bewilderment as your dress tore away from your body in slivers. You tried desperately to keep them together, but they slipped through your fingers like water. Before you knew it, your naked flesh was exposed to him, and you were left powerless as you crossed your arms over your chest. He circled you, taking in your form through the black, bottomless eyes of his mask.

“Stand up.” You shivered, but not because of the cold. Reluctantly, you did as he said, bringing your arms down to your sides in an attempt to appear more confident than you really were. “Good. Now raise your hands above your head and spread your legs.”

You hesitated long enough for him to lose his patience, and he Forced you into the position before you could protest. His steps were slow and deliberate as he approached you. His hand reached out and palmed your breast, kneading and groping it with the intent of driving you mad with desire. Despite all efforts to smother it, a small whimper escaped your mouth.

“Stop,” you said. “Please.”

“Not until you agree to my proposal.”

You laughed unamiably. “Even if I did, you wouldn’t stay true to your word.”

“You’re so right.”

Without any warning whatsoever, his thick fingers plunged into your entrance, stretching you wide open. The dry leather scraping against your walls caused you to cry out as tears gathered in the corners of your eyes. An unbelievable amount of pressure weighted the core of your brain, and it felt as if something was sifting through your thoughts as you tried to shift away from him. He moaned.

“I know what you like,” he said, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of you. “I know you want this. Tell me.”

“No,” you gasped.

He went deeper, stroking your g-spot. “Yes.”

“No,” you said more firmly.

Even deeper still. “ _Yes_.”

“Oh, stars…”

His other hand fumbled with his belt, which fell to the floor with a thud once it was unfastened. You shook your head as you looked down. He released his cock with one motion, stroking it with ardor.

“Do you see what you do to me?” he said.

Your breath labored, and you met with the eyes of his mask. He was so close to you.

“It’s not my fault you can’t control your feelings around me,” you said, wincing as he shoved his fingers harder into your cunt.

“It’s not a matter of control, sweetheart. It’s a matter of knowing what I want and taking it when I want it.”

He released you from the Force. At the same time, he bent his knees and replaced his fingers with something far thicker. Your feet left the ground as he straightened to full height, completely impaling you on his cock. You screamed, gripping his shoulders as you pressed your forehead against his chest. He groaned, pulsing inside you.

“So tight,” he whispered, his voice constricted.

He thrusted his hips upwards, his head tilting back as the tip of his dick hit your cervix. You panted like a wild animal, nails digging into his arms.

“Oh,” you moaned. “Yes, right there…”

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?” he said, his voice wavering as he bounced you up and down.

Your toes curled and you wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to set your own pace. He set you down on the edge of the table and pushed you onto your back, pushing your ankles back so that they rested on his shoulders. The icy surface set your nerves on edge, heightening your sense of touch to astronomical levels. You began to wonder if anyone would start to wonder where the two of you had gone. Then you reminded yourself that your father and the general had been far too busy talking to each other to even notice you had left.

Kylo forced his thumb between your lips, pressing it firmly against your tongue.

“Suck,” he commanded.

You bit down on him—hard—and he yanked his hand away. Before you could revel in your small victory, however, your head snapped to the side as he landed a harsh blow on your cheek.

“Insolent girl,” he muttered, keeping his ruthless pace. “I’ll teach you better than to disobey your commander.”

He used the same thumb to rub at your clit, and while you could feel the tension building in your core, you also felt a stifling pressure which kept you from escalating higher to your climax.

“Wha—what are you doing?” you said.

“Teaching you a lesson.”

You mewled as the tension refused to push over the precipice, leaving you dangling by a thread as his hips smacked against yours with incredible force. For a brief moment, you worried that someone from the outside could hear the sound of your flesh smacking together. Even worse, the moans which spewed from your mouth were increasing in volume as you became desperate to hit that peak you so desperately needed. But he was refusing to give it to you.

“I’ll let you cum,” he said, “but only on one condition.”

“Tell me!” you cried.

“Convince your father to tighten the boundaries.”

Of course, it was the one thing you could not do.

“A compromise,” you said.

“I didn’t ask for one.”

“It’s all I can give you.”

He chuckled under his breath. “So be it.”

He picked up the pace, moving the table as he thrusted over and over until his hips became erratic.

“No!”

That was when you felt it—the hot seed shooting out of him like the plasma from a blaster. Out of nowhere, a warm fluid squirted from between your thighs, soaking the front of Kylo’s robes, but your orgasm refused to peak. He groaned, smacking your pussy with his gloved hand as he watched it quiver with anticipation. He continued to buck and rut against you, riding out his orgasm as if it was the last thing he would do. Eventually, he slowed to a stop, pulling out and fixing himself so that he looked halfway decent.

“I expect we shall be seeing each other very soon,” he said as he walked towards the door. “In the meantime, I encourage you to think over your answer.”

You sat up and watched him walk out, then stared at your dress, which laid in tatters on the floor. How would you ever make it back to your room without anyone seeing you?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is weird because I don't usually like reading orgasm denial fics, but that's exactly how this turned out. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless! :)


End file.
